


Coming Right Along

by melodicMasochist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave, Albinophobia, Alternia, Apartments, Based on a True Story, Buddhism, Dissociation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exile from Alternia, Family Secrets, First Meeting, Flashbacks, Hemophobia, Humanstuck, M/M, Mute Dirk Strider, Past Lives, PoC, RIP, Reincarnation, Remembering Past Lives, Texas, Twins, YouTube, bro is still an assole but more lowkey, dave has a youtube channel, headcanons, i will probably never finish any of this and that makes me sad, lowkey The Posies reference, pesterlogs probably, security footage, waking up with a new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicMasochist/pseuds/melodicMasochist
Summary: Dave Strider's afternoon was supposed to be relaxing, doing the things he liked to do; finding camera footage that dislodged how "safe" his apartment was wasn't on his agenda.~Karkat Vantas wakes up with a horrid headache and realizes that he's not human. Or at least... he used to? Might? The few things he remembers clearly is a face of a boy, and the culture of Alternia, and now these short, colorful little nubs are sprouting from his head.





	Coming Right Along

"Dave, go to your room." Bro waved a hand dismissively as he glanced back from the apartment doorway, where Mr. Egbert stood. To my surprise, John wasn't there with him. He apparently was off spending time with relatives in the East, as he was just explaining, so his father dropped by to talk about John staying down here in the summer. I roll my eyes and turn to the hallway, walking rather limply and sent myself into my room like I had been instructed. The first thing I do is sit down at the computer, realizing how many days its been since I've spent all night on YouTube watching the stupidest shit ever. Almost two entire nights I've spent actually sleeping, holy shit we've got a world record. I smirk softly and pat my shoulder, turning on the monitor and logging into my account. The screen brings up a little icon with Ben Stiller drawn over an old ironic selfie from years ago, the shrinking into the corner of the screen and revealing my desktop. I click on the YouTube shortcut and browse through the recommended videos, seeing some new uploads from UhOhBro and various countdown list channels. I click on "Top 15 Most Brutal Schools On Earth", listening to the narration.   
        
I start half listening to the video as I scroll down, looking at some of the comments and related videos. In the stream of thumbtacked pictures for the videos, there was one that read "Top 15 Scariest Things Caught On Surveillance Footage", clicking on it and slipping on my red and black headphones. The first one talks about a girl living in some guys apartment without his knowledge, and another later on about a supposedly haunted hotel room.   
"Number 10. Baby Watcher. Much like a similar incident four years ago, on October 5, 1998, a strange thing took place in an apartment building in Houston, Texas."  
  
An unnerving feeling develops in my gut, remembering the night that still taunted me in my sleep. Dirk's room, a short boy standing in dark clothing. I want to stop the video because damn it, I don't need therapy anymore, I got over this shit. It's probably not even anything involving what I think it does, I'm just being a paranoid little bitch. But my hand won't move so the video continues.  
  
"A man broke into an apartment intending to steal the small family's valuables... but got distracted. Inside video footage from a camera shows the man walking into the nursery and the youngest child's room, and he stands there beside the cradle and watches the baby sleep..."  
  
A chill goes silently up and down my back, and I do what I can to keep my breathing from picking up.  
  
"He did not just casually check to make sure the infant was asleep, but the man stood for several eerie moments and peered into the child's bed. At one point, before he leaves, the video shows the man reaching a hand into the cradle, but the video was far too grainy to tell what exactly he was doing. A later search by police investigators found nothing unusual about the baby or its surroundings, so it has been left that the child was unharmed. There were no found signs of forced entry, Which begs the question of how the mysterious figure had gained entry. Unfortunately, nothing could change the mind of the male guardian that took care of the child and his brother, and so the room was sealed off and the child was moved to live in another room with his brother. Officials report that the man seen in the video had pale skin and light colored hair, perhaps a reddish brown, and wore a baggy black hoodie. Nothing has come up in 14 years to report who the man is, or where he came from.... Number 9.." 

I shoot up from my seat, shoving the chair I previously sat in back towards the desk with a bang. Bro probably heard, but at this point, I couldn't care less. A yell of frustration strangles itself from my throat, and as adrenaline begins to pump through me, I head towards my bed to tear off the first layer of the two mattresses. This can't be real. I. I'm over-thinking it just like I over-think everything. No. I won't let this derail me, I can't allow this- whatever the  _fuck_  this is- to- to do something. I don't fucking know anymore. Fuck.  _Fuck._ _ **Fuck.**_  I slip off my shades to rub my eyes and groan. Taking a deep breath afterward, I lift up the top mattress to dig around underneath with my other hand. My fingers swim around a little before I feel the smooth, cold surface of the pendant. I pull it up from the tight space and examine the silver metal [symbol.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/0c/eb/ca/0cebca6a8e1d6487c7bd9fd4fde0f54c.jpg) Unreal.  
Could this be what was left behind...? No, I've had this forever. Bro gave it to me when I was young, he-- He's standing in the doorway. Goddamn it.  
"Mh. You mind telling me why there's a shit ton of racket in here." his folded arms make him look more like a bouncer at Timaeus Tables rather than the DJ, his stern gaze silencing the room with a thick fog of deep shit I've probably just earned myself. He gestures a hand to my desk. "Or perhaps you'd like to pay for the furniture I so graciously provide you? What the fuck do you think you have the rights to do, under this roof." I don't answer him and cringe away, trying to nonchalantly fix the two mattresses and sit on the edge. I know I should reply with at least a sort of grunt, but it doesn't look like I'll be getting out of this one so easily. Bros voice gets louder. "Answer the fucking question, Dave."   
Oh god. "I just got a little upset, bro, calm down."   
I can see his frame tighten, his expression becoming harder to be relaxed with. He steps toward me and I flinch away on instinct, where he decides to stop and straightens his stance instead, turning to exit the room.  
"Hopeless. You'll never get better."   
  
I turn over the now warm pendant nervously in my hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might revise this when i'm feeling okay. i transferred this from another site where i publish my work, intending to edit and revise and improve the writing since i originally wrote this like 3 years ago. but now im sad again so nevermind i guess


End file.
